One Night
by HoneyBeeTrunks13
Summary: Brock finds something about Misty that he never thought possible one night. ~GYMSHIPPING~ If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.


Ash,Misty and Brock walked down a path in the middle of nowhere one night. Ash look up at the sky. "Wow it's getting dark...maybe we should set up for camp." he said.  
Brock agreed with his younger friend. "Yea, Hey, we'll eat dinner too, someone needs to go get fire wood." he said eyeing Ash, along with his pretty red-headed friend Misty.  
Ash sighed. "O why am i always the one?" he cried. "It even looks like it's going to rain!!" he said.  
; Brock grinned. "Ok, Ash I'll give you a break...I'll make Misty go"  
; Misty looked at her older freind. "But, Brock, I don't want to go out their alone."  
He turned to look at her. "Ok, i'll go with you, You'll be ok, ash right?" he asked his younger friend.   
Ash replied. "Yes, i'll stay back here with Pikachu."  
; Misty and Brock went out in to the woods.   
Brock looked up at the sky. "Wow! Ash was right it is going to rain. O well as long as we hurry up we should make it back to camp in time" he said, searching for something to burn.  
Misty felt cold rain-drops on her bare shoulders. "O it's starting to rain...It's cold!"   
Brock picked up a stack of wood in his strong arms. "O, well we won't get a fire started with down pour."  
A giant spinerak dropped down in misty's face. Misty Screamed. "BROCK!!"   
Brock looked at her. "Misty, it's ok...it's just a spider..." he said wrapping his arms around her. Misty felt comfortable in his arms, but they both realzied what they were doing.   
Brock let go of her. "Uh...sorry about that..." He said, chuckling.  
Misty smiled at him. "O it's ok Brock" she said.   
The rain came pouring down heavier. Misty and Brock were soon very cold and wet.  
Misty took a quick glance over at Brock. The rain made his hair more spikier, and his colthes were clinging to him. She was staring...SHE WAS STARING.  
Brock looked over at her. "Hey...Misty..." he said.  
Misty shook her head and came back to reality. "Yes Brock?"  
He looked at her. "I wonder how Ash is....Maybe we should head back."  
They turned around to head in the direction back to their camp, but they were lost. "Brock....Do you know which way we came from..." she asked worried.  
Brock looked around. "No...I don't..." he said.  
Mitsy looked at him. "So we're lost?" she asked, in a shaky voice.  
He looked at her. "Well...no just until the storm clears up." he said taking his back pack off. "Look, i got a tent in my backpack, luckily i didn't leave it back at camp. We can set it up and go back to came in the morning."  
Misty looked at him quickly setting up the tent. "Where is my tent?" she asked him.  
Brock kicked the nail into the ground. "This is it, your sharing one with me." he said casually.  
Misty blushed. She had mixed emotions, as she thought to her self. 'Brock woouldn't try anything...No way, he's no mature for that...But he IS my best friend, it would be kind of weird to sleep in the same tent as him.'  
Brock kept the trio's sleeping bags with him. "I'll fix our beds, Ok? I got some food in my backpack we can eat for tonight."  
Misty smiled. "Ok" she said.  
The rain was still coming down heavy. Misty crawled into the tent to get dry. It was a small place, her sleeping bag wasn't far from Brock's.   
Brock put his pillow down and looked over at misty. "Hey...Whoa!" he said, looking at her. The rain had made her pony tail fall and her hair was down over her shoulders.  
Misty looked at him. "What?" she asked confused.   
Brock grinned. "Nothing....Your just kind of Cute when your like that..." he said, smiling.  
Misty smiled at him. "O...."  
There was silence between the two of them.   
Brock reached out of the tent and retrieved his backpack. "How about some patato chips?" he asked breaking the silence.  
"Thanks" Misty said.  
Brock thought hard to come up with a subject. "Hey....Misty do you remember those silly Gym Leader Festivles they used to have?"   
Misty smiled and looked at him. "Yea, My sister's used to take me their all the time..." She said  
Brock leaned back against the tent walls. "Well i saw you there once."  
"You did?" she asked.  
"Yep, sure did. You were a cute little girl." He said blushing.  
Misty smiled and giggled.   
Brock closed his eyes. "Yes those were the good old days....when i was a kid...That's where my brother Tommy met his girlfriend....They've been married for three years now."  
Misty blushed. "He he! That's amazing. That's almost as amazing as me and you to get marr..." She cut herself off.  
Brock looked at her. "Me and you get married? That wouldn't be so bad...Buy a little house, have some children..." he said, laughing a little afterwards.  
Misty giggled, knowing he was just joking around. "The stars are beautiful tonight..." she said looking up at them.  
"Yea" Brock said looking up too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ash snuggled up as best he could. "S-S-SO COLD...." He said.   
Pikachu was silently asleep. "Cha..." the yellow pokemon sighed.   
"Wonder where misty and brock are..." he said worried. "I'm sure their fine....Knowing Brock, he's worked something out."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brock layed down in his sleeping bag, soon after Misty had gone to bed. He looked at her sleeping, he couldn't sleep,he wished he could be like her. Brock then realized something, he was falling for Misty. He loved her, but how could he tell her? Would he ever be able to tell her how he felt?   
Misty opened her eyes slowly and saw brock looking at her. "What's wrong, Brock?" she asked, sleepily.   
Brock smiled. "O nothing, i just can't sleep." He said, nervously.  
Misty layed her head back down on her pillow. "I can't sleep either....i'm used to my own tent." she said smiling.  
Brock sat up. "The storm past, Maybe we could go outside, and build a fire." he said.  
Misty smiled. "Ok," she said, getting out of her sleeping bag.  
They both went outside, it was a little muddy.  
"We can look for ash tomarrow." Brock said. "I'm sure he's fine...O, it's kind of muddy over there you can sit next to me, we could share a blanket."  
Misty blushed widly. "Uh...ok" she said as she walkd over to him. "  
They both sat near the fire, both of the silent.   
The tension was getting to Brock. "Uh...Misty..i have to tell you something...it's kind of embarrasing." he said blushing.  
Misty looked at him. "Sure go ahead."  
"Well i know i haven't really said anything," he said to her. "But, I-I'm starting to see you in a new way" he said.  
She looked at him. "A new Way?"  
Brock nodded. "Yea i mean i don't see you as the annoying little girl anymore, i see you as a women.....and beautiful women.." he said tilting her chin up. He drew closer to her lips.  
"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE...." A voice said.  
Brock looked up. "O NO!"   
"And make it double!" said another voice.  
Jesse and James came out of the trees. "Hand over Pikachu!" Jesse shouted.  
James looked around. "Hey, where's young twerp?" he asked.  
Misty blushed. "He's not with us now...."   
Jesse laughed. "I think we cought a couple of love-birds....."  
Misty remembered the time They said that about her and Ash in the blimp, but this time she did feel they were right.  
James smiled. "Ok, we'll leave you two alone....OPERATION FIND TWERP!" He shouted to his partner. They both ran off, leaving Misty and Brock alone again.  
Brock smiled at her. "Now...where were we?" he asked, giggling.  
Misty smiled. "Right about here..." She said pulling him closer to him and kissed him warmly.  
Brock kissed her back, he didn't want it to stop, he had been waiting for this, all his life, to be with the girl he loved. A girl that didn't reject him, he knew he was such a fool for not seeing the one that was right with him all along, the girl he was kissing right now.  
They head ash call out "hey", and brock from the kiss.   
Brock looked over to see ash. "Hey..."  
Ash looked at them. "Wow did you guys get lost last night, I hope you weren't to bored." He said.  
Brock smiled. "No we weren't bored....were we Misty?" he asked, winking.  
Misty shook her head. "Nope!"  
Ash smiled. "Well, c'mon we have to get to the next town!" he said, smiling and walking down the path, to the next town.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FORGIVE ME, THAT WAS MY FIRST REAL GYMSHIPPING FANFICTION!! ^_^ You are welcome to Flame me, i can take rejections. 


End file.
